dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Duchess In Distress
Objective "After your ill-fated tryst, Aelinore was whisked off to the northern manse and locked away. Mirabelle begs you to rescue her." Details Infiltrate the Manse *The duchess awaits in the northern manse. Make use of Mirabelle's disguise and steal into the premises. Escape the Manse *Shield Aelinore from harm as you make for the exit. Quest Successful *You've escaped the manse with Aelinore and reunited her with Mirabelle. ''WARNING: ''Quest Failure *If you don't complete this mission before finishing Deny Salvation or kill guards when first going to rescue Aelinore, you will get an auto-failure notice; other conditons may also apply for auto-fail the 360 version, however that issue seems to be patched in the dark arisen verion of the game. *This quest only becomes available after completing it's prerequisite Quest, Arousing Suspicion. Walkthrough Accepting the quest: The quest becomes available after you speak with the Duke and accept the quest Deny Salvation. Mirabelle can be found outside of the castle to the left of the stairs if you're facing the front castle. She will tell you that she fears the duke will have Aelinore killed and asks you to save her. She will then give you a Set of Royal Guard Armor and fill you in on the plan for her and Aelinore to escape to their homeland. Infiltrate the Manse: Head to the dukes manse NE of Hillfigure Knoll, and to be able to gain entrace, equip the disguise given to you by Mirabelle. Enter through the front gate (the back gate is locked until completion of the quest). Be aware that your pawns do not enter with you. Head to the top of the Manse where you'll find Aelinore in the upper most room. A cutscene will show the Arisen and Aelinore embracing, cutting out while they fall to the bed. Escape the Manse: After the cutscene you must escort Aelinore back towards the front door while protecting yourself, and to a lesser extent her, from the guards. She will then tell you when you start getting close that the front door is too dangerous and will open a locked gate leading out back, the game forcing you to leave in that direction. Proceed with her through the underground area while being wary of anyone who attacks. You will occasionally have to carry her over areas where the bridges have gaps. (Although like with any NPC accompanyment, she will occasionally teleport to your side if you stray too far from her.) Near the middle of the sewer your pawns will show up; and after dispatching a few more enemies, as well as jumping across a couple more bridges, you'll reach the exit. Quest Successful: Upon exiting the sewers a cutscene showing Aelinore leaving with Mirabelle (who now for some reason has no French accent) will play. Caution: Upon leaving from the back exit, you'll most likely have to fight a chimera. This is because there is a natural spawn point right outside the back door. While you should hopefully be in good shape to fight it at this point in the game, be ready. Loot Some items are guaranteed to be found, while others may only have a chance of showing up in the Manse. If you do miss something on this list, you can always return to find the items via the backdoor entrance after completion of this quest. *Set of Royal Guard Armor *Recluse's Robe *Lady's Corset *Raptor Cuisses *Maiden's Petticoat *Assailant's Bracers *Summery Cowl *Golden Egg *Rooted Gloom *Bastard Sword *Red Over-Knee Boots *Silk Lingerie *Free-Spoken Earring *Maiden's Camisole *Striker's Greaves *Plucked Heart *Hydra Tactics *Evil Eye Strategy Vol. 1 *Cast Stone *Alchemickal Hosen *Snakeskin Purse **May only show up on return trips. Notes *Your pawns won't accompany you in the manse, though they'll meet up with you at a certain point after escaping into the sewers. *You can use Aelinore's gift (Love-In-The-Rough) to upgrade the Set of Royal Guard Armor to level three. *After completing the quest you can re-enter the Manse and find thieves in the sewers, specters and goblins with hobgoblins in the manes itself. *This quest, if already activated, will fail if you speak to the Dragonforged right after Deny Salvation. You can wait to activate and complete the mission after you have spoken to the him though. *(Possible spoiler) Contrary to popular belief, Aelinore will NOT automatically become your Beloved after finishing this quest, it will just give a higher chance as it will possibly max out affinity especially since finishing the Arousing Suspicion quest also increases a large amount of affinity. If you want to drastically reduce the chance of her becoming your beloved, simply reduce her affinity to 0 BEFORE the start of this quest by going to her chamber in the Duke's Demense and giving her a Liquid Effluvium or using the Sheathe/Unsheathe method, and have your willing love interest at max affinity with an Arisen's Bond. Bugs *Aelinore will sometimes get stuck on ladders. You need only to jump, grab her and leave her on the ground right after. Achievement/Trophy * Into the Manse Category:Sidequests